The Demon Love Plan
by StevieBond
Summary: Usalia likes Zeroken and vice versa, but neither of them are confident enough and unsure on how to get close. Seraphina notices this and hatches a plan that is sure to work by planning a double date with Killia's restaurant idea. But will it indeed work as the overlord of Gorgeous claims?


**My first Disgaea story ever, so this is new ground for me. Now in terms of shipping, I am not ashamed to admit that I am part of the very small minority in regards to Killia and Seraphina, but I will also be shipping Usalia and Zeroken which led me to this story. I'll try to make it a bit funny too, so enjoy. ;)**

* * *

The Demon Love Plan

There was one word that was often rare to come by across the universe of where the Netherworlds exist and that was peace. Things had settled down since the war was over and all that survived were looking forward to enjoying thier lives without the need to prepare for out of control battles. But there were a few loose ends that hadn't been solved yet. Usalia had been very quiet and fidgeting of sorts and Zeroken hadn't been going around, bragging about his powers recently, like he normally would.

There was something they had in common, the one thing that demons were subjective about, they had grown to like each other. Now let it be known that love was something that could never be etched into the hearts of demons, but if strong enough, it could have a chance to grow. That was something that Usalia wanted to find out, however, she was very shy to talk about it to anyone. Zeroken had no interest in that kind of stuff at first, but thinking back to when Usalia would be easily pleased with all that he said made him began to feel those feelings. He had grown to like her as well, but he was unsure of what to say or how to act.

"Umm, hey Usalia." Zeroken said to her as they were looking over the view of the vast space on Seraphina's home base.

"Oh, hi Zeroken." Usalia replied. "What's up, plip?"

"Uhh, not much. Say uhh, you kinda look good today."

Usalia looked at him. "I do? Th-thank you, plip."

Zeroken felt a hint of nerves. "Yeah, see you later..."

He rushed off, leaving Usalia a little concerned.

But they were not alone, the rumors of them liking each other were known to just thier party members, the friends they had got to know over the countless battles they had against Void Dark. Of course, Red Magnus wasn't interested in the lovey dovey stuff, he was still focused on becoming the strongest overlord ever. Christo on the other hand was curious to learn how love works with demons. Killia didn't want to think about it, but he had a gut feeling that he would be dragged into it like he would be among other things.

Seraphina meanwhile, had been watching the two together, she had remembered of the time of when they exchanged glances at each other on a few occasions. Being the overlord of gorgeous herself, she knew about love the most and was very interested in watching it develop. Whilst she had not much of an interest in finding love herself, she did want to help them come out of thier shells a little. That was the day when Seraphina decided that she would make a plan to bring Usalia and Zeroken close together so they can tell each other how they feel.

Inside her room, Seraphina stood around and pondered on what could work to bring them out whilst not making like she was setting it up.

"Hmm, all this thinking about love has got me craving for some curry." She said. "Ah! I've got it! I'll plan a double date and make it look like we're just meeting up as friends." She grabbed a paper and wrote her idea down, she was convinced that this would work, all she needed was to make it fool proof. "Usalia and Zeroken can be one pair, but who should I go with?"

She thought back to when she first met Killia, the moment when he wiped out an army in one blow was a moment she would never forget. But being close to Killia was a mountain of a challenge and as much as she tried to, she couldn't help but fall for him. Seraphina knew that if she wanted to make it like a genuine double date, Killia would be her safest option, the challenge would be to persuade him so the plan can work.

"Yeah, my Sir Killia would be best for this plan." She said to herself. "Whilst I would never say this to anyone's face, I do like him. But if it all works out, then Usalia and Zeroken will be able to tell each other how they feel. And who knows, maybe Killia will fall for me and my gorgeous charm, oh-hohohoho!"

She smirked, it was time to start the plan.

* * *

Killia was inside the assembly room, looking over at the globe. He remembered the hundreds of topics that were debated here-most of which went in the aye favor. Whilst he was glad to finally see "her" again as well as being able to overcome his own personal struggles, he began to feel that something was missing, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"What are you doing down here, Killia?" Red Magnus asked as he walked into the assembly.

"..." Was Killia's only reply.

"Thinking about that blonde girl again?"

Killia looked forward. "That's not really your business."

"What do you mean? We super saved her and all, right?"

"That's not the point."

"Oh I get it, you're still mad about how the reunion didn't work out after not seeing her for a long time."

Killia was not in the mood to be reminded of that incident. "Didn't work out? She said it was for the best and that's all, nothing more."

"Hey, don't get super defensive on me. I'm on my way to being-"

"The strongest overlord in the universe? That's never gonna happen."

Several exclamation marks appeared by Red Magnus's head. "What did you just say?!"

"I'm leaving." Killia left the assembly.

Red Magnus flexed his muscles. "Never gonna happen? Just wait till I super show him!"

Outside the assembly, Killia walked upwards and to the area where the curry stall was, truthfully, there was a supply of curry thanks to the yellow prinnys being present. He was about to go and grab a bowlful of curry, until he heard the familiar sound of high heels rushing down to where he was, he knew straight away that something was gonna happen.

"Ohhh, Sir Killia!" Seraphina called as she walked up to him.

"What do you want, Seraphina?" Killia asked with slight annoyance.

"Heeey, don't be so cold. I've chosen to spend a bit of my time with you today."

Killia sighed. "Lemme guess, you're up to something and you want me to help?"

"That's correct." She nodded. "If you come with me, I'll show you my plan."

"Fine, I don't have a choice anyway."

Killia went with Seraphina to her room, disappointed that he was denied of his curry at that moment. She explained her plan to him and he was not surprised.

"So that's the plan." She said. "We're going on a double date and you're gonna help me, Sir Killia."

"I wish you'd stop calling me sir, I'm not your master and I'm definitely not your slave."

"You are in my realm, as I once said, all men are my servants, oh-hohohohoho!"

"You know, that laugh of yours is getting tedious, you need to let go of that habit."

Seraphina smirked. "Says the demon who wanted nothing but revenge and held on that other half of yours."

Killia sighed. "So are we doing this now or are you gonna continue making fun of me?"

"Not yet, I'm looking at ideal places for the double date."

"How about an all you can eat restaurant?" Killia suggested. "It's a new place that opened up a week ago, they have several types of food available and for the price, it seems like a good spot."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that place." Seraphina agreed. "Which world is that on?"

"Icic-Hell, the owner said it was the safest of the Netherworlds to open up shop there."

"I'm very impressed, how do you know about that place so much?"

Killia frowned. "One of the prinnys was talking about it all night...dood."

That word became etched into his head since that night and it was irritating to him.

"I see, then that's where'll go, I sure hope the food is really good."

"But what about Usalia and Zeroken, do you really think they'll fall for this plan?"

"Of course, they like each other enough to start going out."

"I guess the same thing applies to us?"

"Yes, there's no one else I would ask to help out this plan than you, what do you think?"

Killia thought for a moment, normally he would flat out refuse to do something like this, but something was keeping him interested. It wasn't often he would see Seraphina wanting to go out of her way to bring two demons together, this got him a sense of curiosity that he just couldn't seem to ignore. Thinking that he might get curry at the place, the answer became a no brainer for him.

He looked back at her with a tiny smirk. "Alright, count me in."

"Yes! That's my Sir Killia!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me sir."

Seraphina blushed a little. "Sorry, just got too excited."

"We better get those two to go with us so we can start."

"Leave that to me, you just umm...make yourself look handsome."

"Are you blushing?"

"O-o-of course not! This is gonna be all about those two."

"Right." Killia turned around to leave. "Let's go."

Seraphina held his left arm with her hands. "Sure thing, Killia."

* * *

Well, convincing Usalia and Zeroken to go on a double date at an all you can eat restaurant at Icic-Hell turned out to be easier than Seraphina thought. The four had already made thier way to the world, courtesy of thier transporter. Arriving at the restaurant, the place seemed bigger than most of them thought.

"So this is the place?" Zeroken asked.

"It's enormous, plip!" Usalia exclaimed with her arms in the air.

"Yes, this seems well suited to my standards." Seraphina said.

"As long as I get my curry here, I've no complaints." Killia muttered.

Seraphina held his hand tight. "What was that, my Killia?"

"It's nothing, let's go inside."

The four of them entered inside, not noticing that a statue and a plant were overhearing the conversation.

"More bleeding, customers?" The statue complained.

"Oh, shut up and put some clothes on!" The plant responded.

Inside the restaurant, the place was somewhat packed and there were several types on food at the many counters.

"Wow! Do we have the money to spend at a place like this, plip?!" Usalia asked in surprise.

"Of course we do, we collected a lot of HL in all of our battles together." Seraphina answered. "We are very rich you know, oh-hohohoho!"

"I thought you would stop laughing like that." Killia sighed.

"Now now, my Killia. We're here to have a good time and to try out the food, so let's find a seat and get stuck in."

The four of them grabbed a table with Seraphina and Killia sitting on one side and Zeroken and Usalia on the other side.

"The interior's okay I guess." Killia said. "I can also smell the curry from here."

"They have curry?" Usalia asked. "That's great, plip!"

"I think the girls should go first. We'll keep this table reserved."

"That's very kind of you, plip."

Seraphina and Usalia went up to grab plates and help themselves to the food, leaving Killia and Zeroken to have a private talk.

"So my fellow rival, did Seraphina drag you along?" Zeroken asked.

"More or less." Killia replied.

"Hehe, I guess you've taken a liking to her. Maybe she's your type after all."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Just a wild guess, bro."

He smirked a little. "Then let me ask you in return, do you like Usalia?"

Zeroken blushed a little. "Uhh, m-maybe..."

"If you like her, you should go and tell it straight to her."

"Well, I would, but I'm not exactly educated on...well, that."

"Heh, I wasn't either until I met "her", but that's in the past now. I know what's like to fall for someone, so you shouldn't let that go to waste."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll take on board your advice just this once, but don't think I'll be asking you for help again."

Killia sighed. "Still the same stubborn kid as always."

"Who are you calling stubborn?!"

The two girls had just returned with thier plates.

"Looks like it's our turn." Killia got up. "I'll get the first bite of that curry, no matter what."

"You and your obsession with the curry, bro." Zeroken frowned as they went up to do the same.

"What were they talking about, plip?" Usalia asked.

"Probably just guy talk." Seraphina replied as they tucked into thier food.

After a while, Seraphina began to initiate the second part of the plan.

"Say, speaking of the men. Do you like Zeroken?"

Usalia blushed a little. "I...I do, plip."

"Well if you do, why don't you tell him soon?"

"Because I'm too shy, I also think that he's too shy as well. We try to talk, but then it gets silent and it becomes awkward, plip."

"Well, as the overlord of gorgeous, I know what's it like to have a crush on a man. But you shouldn't be afraid, because I think Zeroken likes you a lot."

"Really, because he was there for me when I told him about my past one time, plip."

"Then I think it proves that he cares for you and you should go for it, tell him how you feel."

"Umm, okay, I'll tell him when I can, plip."

The men had just returned and all four were quiet as they got into thier chosen food.

After they were done eating, the hints of love had begun to kick in. Usalia and Zeroken were looking away from each other and blushing as thier hands came into contact before Zeroken's left hand was holding Usalia's right hand. Seraphina could see right through them straight away, she was pleased that her plan was working.

"Say Killia, why don't we go up for seconds together?" Seraphina offered.

"Sure, why not." He replied as they got up and left.

Zeroken and Usalia were beginning to realize what was going on and seeing that it was the two of them, they both agreed that this was the right time to tell each other.

"Usalia, there's something I kinda have to tell you." Zeroken said.

"Me too, I wanna tell you something as well, plip." Usalia replied.

"Usalia...I like you a lot...umm, do you feel the same?"

She blushed and nodded at him. "I've liked you since you told me how strong you are and how you've been there for me, plip."

"Then if you want...can we go out together sometime? Just the two of us."

Usalia smiled. "I'd love to, plip!"

Killia and Seraphina returned with thier second helping and things continued smoothly.

After a few minutes of resting thier food, it was time to pay up as they were thinking of leaving.

"We have plenty to pay for this, right?" Zeroken asked.

"Yeah, more than enough." Killia replied.

Seraphina asked for the bill and she placed a small bag filled with money next to it. "There, paid in full."

Killia looked at her. "Did you even look at the bill?"

"When it comes to being the overlord of gorgeous, money isn't an issue for me."

"I thought as much." He got up. "Let's get going."

"Okay, plip!" Usalia replied as they left the restaurant.

* * *

The journey back to thier home base was a quiet one, although Usalia and Zeroken were smiling, they had been holding hands since leaving the restaurant. Killia and Seraphina were walking behind them, but at a short distance so that they could have a bit of time alone. When they got back home, they were greeted by thier friends.

"Ah, welcome back all of you." Christo greeted.

"So, how was the double date?" Red Magnus asked.

"It wasn't a double date." Killia sighed. "I got dragged along as usual."

"Oh Killia, you don't need to lie." Seraphina smirked before holding his hand. "We all had a good time, now if you'll excuse me, Killia and me need some alone time. And you prinnies better not disturb us!"

"Yes, madam Seraphina, dood!" One of the prinnies replied.

"Ugh..." Killia groaned as he felt his left hand being tugged. "...well, maybe this isn't a bad thing."

Once they were in her room, Seraphina blushed a little and put her arms around him. "Say Killia, thank you for helping me with my plan, I'm happy that it worked out."

"Well, it's not like I really had a choice, is it?" Killia responded. "But still, I do feel kinda good for helping them out."

"Yeah, I do hope Usalia and Zeroken get together after what we did for them today." Seraphina blushed again. "So, about the two of us...I want to confess something."

Killia looked at her. "You want us to be together?"

Seraphina gasped a little and blushed heavily.

A smug look appeared on his face. "Heh, you like it when I get straight to the point, don't you?"

"D-d-don't tease me like that, Killia." Seraphina tried to stand her ground. "St-stand down, pl-please."

"No. If you wanna give us a go, then I'll make you mine." Killia put his arms around her and had his head close to hers with a smirk. "And you can't stop me."

"Killia..." Seraphina's mind went blank as the lights in her room went out before she felt her lips being touched by his...

Meanwhile, at the balcony area, Usalia and Zeroken were looking at the view of the vast space as before, but it was different this time.

"Hey Zeroken, am I pretty for you, plip?" Usalia asked him.

"Y-yeah, you're a cutie, I'll admit that." Zeroken replied, holding her hand. "I guess we both needed a little push."

"Yeah, I think Seraphina did the right thing to help us out. I wanna thank her later, plip."

"I agree, I'm glad to have somebody like you." He then put his arms around her. "I was scared at first, but not anymore. I'm gonna be the confident and proud overlord like I've always been."

Usalia smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, plip."

The two hugged close as they continued to watch the stars that traveled across the galaxy. Happy to have known that Seraphina's love plan had worked to perfection.

THE END

* * *

 **The statue and plant part, that's a reference from a very old comedy show. I can't help it though, it's fun to do references. ;)**

 **I might do another Disgaea story sometime in the future, but for now, hope you liked this one shot.**


End file.
